


Coprez

by Cumberbiscuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Copresidents, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Kylo Gets Off On It, Last day of school, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Kylo Ren/Others, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbiscuit/pseuds/Cumberbiscuit
Summary: Kylo and Hux are copresidents, and have somehow made it through the school year without ripping each other's throats out (though it's been close). It's the last day of school, with them due to make a speech in ~30 minutes.A lot can happen in a half hour.





	Coprez

Hux paced the change room, muttering his half of the speech for the end of the year assembly under his breath. He glanced at Kylo out of the corner of his eye, the other copresident was sprawled on a bench, looking bored. Hux refrained from asking if he had memorized his half of the speech, the two were already well known for their clashing personalities and arguments, the last thing he needed was for the entire school to hear them yelling at each other on the last day. He glanced at his watch, they had 37 minutes exactly before they were expected to give their speech, ending the assembly and another school year. 

Kylo watched Hux pacing with a smirk. He stretched, getting up and grabbing Hux by the arm, causing Hux to jerk to a stop, head snapping towards him. 

“Calm down, Huxxie, it's not like this could go worse than the Christmas assembly.” Kylo smiled, recalling the mandatory evacuation following the curtains somehow catching fire. Followed by a screaming match in the parking lot between the two of them.

“Don't call me that. And I'm perfectly calm.” Hux spoke sharply despite relaxing slightly at Kylo's  touch. 

Kylo hummed, stepping closer. 

“You have a stick so far up your ass I'm surprised I can't see it when you talk. We're alone, you can relax.” He slowly moved his hand up Hux's arm, eyes locked with Hux's as he gently pressed his hand against Hux's cheek. Hux closed his eyes, tilting his head into the embrace as Kylo's thumb rubbed against his skin. 

“See, that's not so hard.” Kylo smiled down at Hux as he stepped closer again, a hair away from him now. 

“I know you don't really hate me,” Kylo said softly, watching Hux's eyes snap open, meeting his. “You don't hate me any more than I hate you.”

Hux dared a small smile at that, reaching to pull Kylo closer, pressing them together. “Oh? So all those arguments were show? Or were you trying to take the record for most disagreeable coprez?” he smirked up at Kylo.

“I never said you weren't annoying and wrong with half the things you say. And if anyone gets that award it's you. But that's not the point.”

Hux's smirk fell, but his mouth still quirked to the side slightly. 

“No? Then what is the point?” 

Kylo tilted his head down, their lips inches apart. “The point is that no one is going to be outside of the gym or expecting to see us for about an hour.”

“Half an hour” Hux corrected.

“Fine, half an hour. And so no one's looking for us, no one will see, and if you feel the same way, then…” Kylo trailed off, hesitating a moment before pressing his lips against Hux's, pulling back after a moment to gauge his reaction. 

Hux's eyes fluttered open, lips slightly parted. He leaned up, catching Kylo's lower lip in his teeth, tugging on it. “Why'd you stop?” He asked. Kylo smiled, pressing their lips together again, harsh and nearly painful, pressed tightly together. They pulled back a moment later, Hux panting and Kylo grinning. 

“That was my point.” He said as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before starting on Hux's shirt, yanking it off and kissing down Hux's neck, biting his shoulder as Hux moaned. “Kylo…” His voice was rougher than usual, Kylo noticed with a smirk as he straightened, meeting Hux's eyes again. Hux growled, nipping at Kylo's jaw. 

Kylo bucked his hips, rubbing his hardening cock against Hux's as he pressed another kiss to his lips. Hux moaned at the contact.

Kylo pulled back, biting Hux's lip again before slowly sinking to his knees. Hux looked down at him, still breathing heavily, lips swollen and red.

“Kylo, what are you…” Hux asked, looking down at where Kylo was kneeling on the tiled floor. 

Kylo smirked. “I'd have thought it was obvious. I'm helping you relax.” 

Before Hux could come up with a retort, Kylo's hands were on him, pulling his jeans down far enough to pull out Hux's hard cock, stroking it slightly. Hux bit his lip, trying to stay quiet.

Their eyes met, and never breaking contact, Kylo took Hux's cock into his mouth, lips stretched around the base of Hux's cock. Hux swore, moaning at the warmth and pleasure. 

Kylo pulled back, licking a long line down Hux's cock as he did. Hux was nearly incoherent, hands fisting in Kylo's already messy hair. Kylo grinned at his reaction, his tongue darting out to tease the slit and taking just the head in his mouth again. Hux's fingers tightened, pulling Kylo's hair painfully as he struggled to stay quiet. 

Kylo swallowed his cock again with ease, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, leaving Hux moaning and swearing.

“Fuck, Kylo, how are you so good at this?” 

Kylo hummed, and Hux wasn't sure if he was going to collapse or cum, but didn't do either before Kylo replaced his mouth with his hand, barely applying pressure, just enough to heighten Hux's arousal.

“Lots of practice, that's how.” Kylo moved to take Hux back into his mouth, but Hux pulled his hair, stopping him.

“You’re a little slut, aren't you?” Kylo's mouth opened and closed, and he bit his lip. “I…

“This probably isn't the first time you've sucked someone off in here, is it? Is that why you're so popular? Because everyone knows you're willing to open your mouth and legs to anyone? You probably get off on being used like that, don't you? Being a fucktoy to anyone who asks? You probably spend more time on your knees with a cock in your mouth than you do without it.” 

Kylo bit back a moan, his hand between his legs, rubbing himself through his pants. Hux smirked, kicking his hand away.

“That's what I thought. But if you want to get anything from me you'd better get that pretty mouth back to work.”

Kylo swallowed heavily, hands returning to grip Hux's legs as he teased the head of Hux's cock with his tongue until Hux was pulling his hair, struggling to maintain composure. Kylo took Hux's cock until his nose was brushing his wiry red hair, repeating the motion until Hux was moaning, taking control and pulling Kylo's head, fucking his face, motions rough until a few moment later he trembled, fingers pulling Kylo's hair as he came, biting back a moan that still escaped as he panted. Kylo didn't move until he had recovered enough to look down at him, before swallowing, Hux's cock still in his mouth. Hux groaned at the sight.

Kylo’s lips remained parted even after he'd pulled off of Hux's cock. His lips were ruby red and swollen, his cheeks flushed. His legs were spread apart slightly, showing the tented fabric between them. Hux glanced at the clock. 

“We need to go now. We can't miss our speech.” Kylo looked up at him, confused. 

“But…”

“Find me after and I'm sure we can find something to do about you, slut.” The word was said endearingly, like a pet name. Even so, it made Kylo groan.

Hux fucked himself back into his pants, grabbing a shirt from the floor and pulling it on, tossing the other one at Kylo.

Kylo tugged the shirt over his head, standing up slowly. Hux grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into the hallway outside the gym and glancing in through the door. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that the principal was still in the middle of his speech. He turned around to see Kylo glowering at him. 

“We could have had time.” 

Hux sighed at him, noticing that his erection was still visible. 

“Kylo, you need to do something about that! You can't go out like this.” 

Kylo have him a nasty look before reaching into his pants to try to make it look like he wasn't sporting a full erection, and after a few moments Hux stopped him. 

“That'll have to be good enough, we don't have any more time.”

They opened the door and walked into the stuffy gym, bored faces staring at them.

Hux went into his half of the speech right away, noticing a couple of students far more interested in talking to each other than pay attention, much to his annoyance. 

When he reached the end of his half, Kylo started his part, and it wasn't until Hux stepped back for a moment that he noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned to partway down the chest. His shirt. On Kylo. 

They had put on each other's shirts. Hux tried to stop the flush he could feel rising to his cheeks as he started to speak again, finishing the speech. 

He smiled tightly as he finished speaking, and within moments they were surrounded by a crowd of people. 

Hux let himself get pulled along with the crowd. 

He knew Kylo would find him later, hoping to get something for his earlier favour. And he knew that they would do this again. But he wasn't going to make it easy for Kylo, he thought with a smirk. 

Not at all.


End file.
